Shovel Knight vs Chop Chop
Intro Here today we have two warriors face off in one corner a arkain warrior of the islands in the Sky we have Chop Chop! In our other corner don’t underestimate the guy he’s the warrior that defeated No Quarter the mastery of shovelry today we have Shovel Knight! Will Chop Chop be the new master or with his mighty shovel blade will Shovel Knight strike down another warrior today will find out In Ultra Battle Z! Pre-Fight Chop Chop was jumping Island to Island defeating Kaos’s new beasts. He looked at his partner who was helping him. He saw a chest and jumped to the island. He began digging and pulled a giant ruby like coin. Chop Chop heard his partners scream interrupted by utter silence. Chop Chop jumped back and saw Shovel Knight holding all the coins his partner had. He angrily took his blade out with his shield. Shovel Knight saw him and readied his shovel blade. BEGIN BATTLING!!! Chop Chop sliced Shovel Knight away. Shovel Knight blocked with his sword. He then banged his shield onto his helmet. Chop Chop was slashed away he landed with his sword and flipped back at Shovel Knight then slashes him. Chop Chop threw his shield hitting Shovel Knight making him stumble back. He almost fell off the island but used his Shovel to get back on. Chop Chop then slashes his chestplate making him fall back. Chop Chop grabbed the Knight by his throat and threw him off the island. Shovel Knight grabbed him and they both fell off. Chop Chop with all his force he threw his shield at at island making in explode into pieces. Chop Chop then jumped onto one of the rocks and stood. Shovel Knight used his flare wand to shot fireballs at Chop Chop. Chop Chop sliced them all away. Shovel Knight then began spinning and Chop Chop grabbed onto his sword and made a tornado with his shield sucking the knight up. Chop Chop sighed with great relief before the rock he was on exploded as he landed on another island. Shovel Knight landed face first as well. Chop Chop then grabbed Shovel Knight and threw him and began spinning? He charged and slashes the poor knight hundreds of time until he blows his war horn launching Chop Chop away. Chop Chop ran over to Shovel Knight and tried to stab him into to be shovel dropped and injured. Shovel Knight used his drop spark to trip him he then charged and lifted his blade into the air before slamming it into Chop Chop. Chop Chop grabbed his chest in pain but was able to stab Shovel Knights gut. Shovel Knight roared in pain and began kicking Chop Chop in the chin. Chop Chop dug his sword into his gut. Shovel Knight then grabbed his blade and ripped it out spilling blood over his armor and Chop Chop’s. Shovel Knight drank his potion healing him self fully. Chop Chop was amazed but quickly returned to his senses and began slashing him. Shovel Knight blocked and began charging a flare shot. The fire began growing and began glowing brighter. Chop Chop ran at the fireball and readied a slash. Shovel Knight fired at the exact same time as Chop Chop slashed causing a great explosion launching both off the islands where they both land on a mountain Chop Chop thought the world was a bigger island and charged at Shovel Knight. Chop Chop bashes his sword into him. Shovel Knight was launched into a airship making a huge hole. Chop Chop leaped into the hole and readied for battle but saw a cannon ball and sliced it in half. Shovel Knight used shovel drop to bounce off them and slice Chop Chop. Chop Chop grabbed his chest in pain. Shovel Knight then banged his Shovel into Chop Chop. Chop Chop flew back and crashed into the dining room. He saw Shovel Knight come in. Chop Chop grabbed a turkey and stuffed it into his head. Shovel Knight ate it and kicked Chop Chop into the massive oven. Shovel Knight walked In confused but what suddenly grabbed by his ankle and dragged into the boiling hot coal. Shovel Knight struggled his way out with burnt armor. Chop Chop with him then pulled his ankle tripping Shovel Knight. Chop Chop then grabbed Shovel Knight by his leg and threw him into the flames he began walking off until he was suddenly grabbed and thrown out of the room he crashed into the kitchen where the chef saw him and ran away in fear Shovel Knight dropped in and dodged a knife that was thrown at then grabbed frying oil and sprayed it on Shovel Knight making him flammable. Shovel Knight grabbed a huge spatula and threw it at Chop Chop who jumped on it and leaped Into the air and kicked Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight flew into the air and landed near a pot. Chop Chop then grabbed Shovel Knight and threw him into the boiling water. He then jumped down and turned the heat to °1,000 making Shovel Knight yell in pain. The pot rumbled as the knight struggled. Chop Chop watched in horror as the pot spills making a huge tsunami of hot boiling water. Chop Chop and Shovel Knight crash into the engine room. Chop Chop decapitates a pipe near Shovel Knight making him launch away. Chop Chop then slashes Shovel Knight so hard he crashed into the engine. He cockily positioned his sword and watched as the engine explode into fire but Shovel Knight kicks him through rooms letting Chop Chop land on the top. Chop Chop turned his head and saw The Air Ship was heading towards...THE ACADEMY!! Chop Chop and Shovel Knight jumped away. Chop Chop saw a chain and threw it so hard it crashed into a nearby volcano island. He then pulled but was knocked away by Shovel Knight angered he collided blades with Shovel Knight and slashes him making him fall dropping all his weapons. Chop Chop then pulled and made it almost in the way of the academy. Shovel Knight and Chop Chop stumbled around as the island flew above it all. Shovel Knight Charged at Chop Chop Who kicked him into the edge of an island Shovel Knight was shocked but banged his shovel into Chop Chop’s body. Chop Chop readied to finish it off until Shovel Knight pulled his war horn out and blew it near Chop Chop making him explode his bones falling off the island and helmet is cracked and broken Leaving SK to sigh with relief. AfterMath Results The Winner Of This Ultimate Z Fight is..... Next time with Minecraft! We see two logos a black and white on with the name Cartoon Network. And an orange logo with the words Nickelodeon then the words Geniuses Collide. Who will win this battle of the brains! Next Time With Minecraft is!!!! DEXTER VS JIMMY NEUTRON Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Sword Duels Category:Skylanders vs Shovel Knight Category:Minecraftfan300 Battles Category:Blue Themed Fights Category:Skeleton vs Human themed fights Category:Completed Z Fights